Djose Highroad
Djose Highroad is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a road that leads from Mi'ihen Highroad to Djose Temple. Story ''Final Fantasy X Yuna's party crosses the Djose Highroad on their pilgrimage on their way to reach Djose Temple. The road is closed at first with the Mi'ihen north end gates closed due to the Al Bhed and Crusaders' joint Operation Mi'ihen with a plan to destroy Sin with a machina cannon said to be as strong as the aeons. Maester Seymour Guado lets the party pass on special orders and they take a detour to Mushroom Rock to witness the operation, which turns out to be a disaster. Afterward, the party crosses the Djose Highroad and arrive in the temple. If Yuna and her guardians return to the south end of the highroad after being branded traitors of Yevon, they are apprehended by the Dark Magus Sisters. Final Fantasy X-2 With the ban on machina lifted, an Al Bhed-run hovercar service operates on the highroad transporting travelers from one end to the other. Mushroom Rock has become a Youth League headquarters and thus the Gullwings can find some of their members at the south end of the highroad near the path to Mushroom Rock, including Clasko, whom they can ask to come onboard the ''Celsius after he decides to quit Youth League. After Leblanc steals the Gullwings' half of a sphere, the girls set out to infiltrate her chateau in Guadosalam by disguising themselves as Leblanc Syndicate members. The girls find syndicate members on the highroad embark on an operation to swipe their uniforms. After a successful mission the YRP find Yuna's special dressphere, Floral Fallal, left behind as well. Quests ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chocobo Treasures Sending a chocobo to Djose to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Two Birds, One Stone :''Note: This is a compulsory mission which is required to complete the game.'' Swipe the Syndicate's lost sphere. As long a you're making a scene you may as well nab their clothes too. *'Objective': Find the missing sphere. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere'. *'Reward': Syndicate uniform. This mission is part of Chapter 2. Treasures ''Final Fantasy X *Soft Ring (from the Crusader with the grey helmet) *Phoenix Down x2 *Al Bhed Primer vol. XI *Bright Bangle *Ether (from the Crusader in yellow-green armor) *Hi-Potion (from the priest) *Mega-Potion (from the Crusader with the purple helmet) Final Fantasy X-2 Chapter 2 *Floral Fallal dressphere Enemy Formations Final Fantasy X *Basilisk, Funguar x2 *Basilisk x2 *Bite Bug x2, Basilisk *Bite Bug x2, Funguar *Bite Bug x2, Simurgh *Bunyip, Garm, Simurgh *Bunyip, Garm, Snow Flan *Funguar, Gandarewa x2 *Funguar, Lamashtu, Raptor *Funguar, Raptor, Simurgh *Gandarewa x2, Snow Flan *Lamashtu, Raptor, Simurgh Final Fantasy X-2 'Note:' Youth League enemies are only fought if the Gullwings sided with New Yevon.'' Chapter 1= *Death Dauber x2 *Gold Elemental, Chocobo *Gold Elemental *Gold Elemental, Chocobo, Death Dauber *Death Dauber, Sallet x2 *Gold Elemental, Death Dauber *Agama x2, Chocobo *Agama x2, Death Dauber *Agama, Sallet x2 *Gold Elemental, Sallet x2 *Agama x2 |-|Chapter 2= *Assassin Bee, Sallet x2 *Gold Elemental, Agama, Sallet *Dr. Goon x2 *Assassin Bee, Death Dauber, Agama *League Fighter x2, League Trooper *League Ranger x2, League Trooper *League Scout x2, League Soldier *League Ranger, League Trooper *Dr. Goon, Fem-Goon x2 *Gold Elemental, Agama x2, Chocobo *Ormi, Logos, Fem-Goon (Boss) |-|Chapter 3= *Assassin Bee, Greater Drake *Assassin Bee x2, Chocobo *Assassin Bee x2, Gold Elemental *Gold Elemental, Greater Drake *Rukh *Assassin Bee x3 *League Warrior x2, League Trooper *Assassin Bee, Greater Drake, Watcher-S *Assassin Bee x3, Watcher-A *League Mage, League Raider *League Mage x2, League Ranger *Greater Drake, Chocobo *Assassin Bee, Archaeothyris, Agama, Watcher-S *Greater Drake, Agama x2, Watcher-R *League Mage x2, League Raider *League Warrior x2, League Raider *Archaeothyris, Agama x2 *Agama, Chocobo *Chocobo *Assassin Bee, Archaeothyris, Agama *Greater Drake *Assassin Bee, Agama, Chocobo |-|Chapter 5= *Archaeothyris x2, Taromaiti *Archaeothyris x2, Taromaiti, Watcher-S *Assassin Bee x2, Greater Drake, Watcher-A *Assassin Bee x2, Greater Drake *Assassin Bee x2, Chocobo *League Slasher, League Master *League Veteran x2, League Warrior *Rukh *Dolmen, Taromaiti *League Mage, League Master x2 *Assassin Bee x4 *Greater Drake x2, Chocobo *Lich, Dolmen *Archaeothyris x2, Greater Drake *Assassin Bee, Greater Drake, Watcher-A *League Veteran x2, League Slasher *Archaeothyris x3 *Archaeothyris x3, Watcher-S *Lich, Dolmen, Watcher-R *Assassin Bee, Greater Drake *League Slasher x2, League Master *Archaeothyris, Assassin Bee, Lich *Assassin Bee x3, Chocobo Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, the theme that plays on the Djose Highroad in called "Wandering". After completing the trials at the temple, the theme changes to "Movement in Green". In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays is "Mushroom Rock Road". Gallery Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations